


Just you, me and the open road

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short Story, Sweet things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach date, gift for friend, hand holding, short and sweet, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Lucifer - Relationship, Lucifer/Mondo Owada, Mondo Owada - Relationship, Mondo Owada/Lucifer





	Just you, me and the open road

Lucifer let out a sigh, laying on the rocks that kept her up from the waters below but soon sitting up to watch the waves below her while mindlessly moving her feet from side to side - trying to find a way to spend the day while outside despite the beautiful view as it dripped away from hands like grains of sand. The sun was a sweet and sour mix against the environment and the few that resided there temporarily. The sound of laughter and chatter flutter amongst the small group, with the salty waves hitting the harder sand like drums in an undetermined, free verse rhythm of nature, even in the hottest places in the season they find a way to still thrive. Lucifer sat near the ocean's edge, looking on in awe while her mind became fixated on it; hypnotized in a way to the oceans rippling movements -- the mix of harsh and soft being almost a familiar view to her. A hand wrapped around her from the side on her waist and pulled her close, causing her to flinch and freeze up as if water in the wintertime. A laugh she grew to love came from the person in question, her once closed eyes from anxiety now opened to see her lover. Her lungs released their grip on her as she sighed to herself in relief. Looking at Mondo with lovesick eyes with him doing the same.

"Everyone is distracted-" he drew out with a smirk on his face, Lucifer snickered - turning her head away from him and to some mound up large rocks that stuck strongly in the ocean and watched as the oceans' waters attacked it like an enemy of war while it stood high and proud, without care of the damage it was taking by staying there. a small smile now on her face as she leaned close to Mondo, the calming sounds of the breeze and oceans' relationship being a comforting one. 

"You know what I have in mind don't you, Luci ?" he stated as if it were obvious to which she laughed and nodded, leaning in closer.

"Such a dirty mind, Honey -" she started while shaking her head for a moment or two before being interrupted.

"Only for you babe" he laughed, letting go of her and standing up causing her to turn her head towards him in confusion, he held out his hand with a cheesy smile on his features. a light hue of red blush grew brighter even if it was in the slightest - it made all the difference. She looked at his hand then back towards the ocean, making her choice quickly as she took his hand and stood up. His grin became wider as he led them towards where they were when they got there, the large sand of the beach almost like a sandbox of sorts, noticing the others doing their own thing with others but still staying near the group as if an inseparable pack. The couple walked to their shared rather large colorful towel, Mondo sitting on it first as Lucifer did close second - laying in between him, her head on his chest as she turned to her side and felt Mondo's arms wrap around her waist gently.

"This is nice" Mondo randomly muttered, keeping his eyes on the horizon ahead of him as an umbrella hung over them, giving plenty of shade while the sun threw hot rays around them. Lucifer let out a tired chuckle, her eyes closed as she relaxed.

"And why's that ?" she asked almost quietly, her voice soft and warm. a small smile still on her face as she awaited a response from Mondo.

"I mean this, being able to hold you - being able to do things that couples do together with you, I still don't know how I got so lucky to have the pleasure of calling you mine" He chuckled at the end, his face heating up more as he spoke. Lucifers' face turned a light shade of pink upon hearing those words, her heart melted every time - without fail. It made her stomach feel like butterflies flew aimlessly around inside, her body became lighter as joy and a lovesick high ran through her veins.

"I appreciate that, but there are so many people out there - so many more women out there better than me" her voice gave a hint of despair as she spoke, trying to mask it with being too tired as she got comfortable ontop of him but it didn't trick him one bit. Mondo huffed, holding her a little tighter as he bit his lip for a mere second before speaking again. his heart practically audibly shattering in his chest from her words of self-doubt.

"None of them compare to someone as sweet, caring - hell - so fucking perfect as you are and I'll argue that for as long as I'm still breathing and even in death I'll tell you it you precious damn angel" he spoke in a tone of confidence, a soft smile on his face as Lucifer looked up at him with teary eyes and a semi-wide smile on her face, letting out a giggle of joy more than humor. both their heartbeats becoming harder as their eyes met again, Mondo chuckled and looked to the side after a few seconds before soon calming down into a comforting silence. Lucifer going back to her side, snuggling close to her boyfriend and Mondo kept the same gentle yet comforting grip along her waist.

"I love you, you know that right ?" Mondo asked even though he was willing to bring back his words of praise and love towards her, they both knew of this - she let out a yawn and nodded letting out a soft laugh that made his heart flutter every time. He smiled wider as he saw her nod.

"Yes, and I hope you know I love you too teddy bear" she commented a few moments later, his body heated up as his face flushed further. A shy smile now on his face.

"I'm only a teddy bear for you, doll" his voice went from shaky and slightly cracked - back to his normal tone as he looked back to the horizon with a heavy sigh, his body relaxed as well as her own. It felt as if they were meant to be as if the stars aligned just for them - their destiny to find each other had finally done it. And none were planning to let go anytime soon.


End file.
